An Unexpected Gift
by NCISisbest
Summary: Abby is pregnant with McGee's child. How will McGee react? Will they build a life together? What about the rest of the team? McAbby and probably some Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Abby walked into her lab. For once she wasn't the bouncy, cheerful goth that normally greeted her "babies" (AKA her Mass Spectrometer etc…) with gusto. Instead, she solemnly turned them on. For almost two weeks, Abby had not been feeling herself. The whole team had noticed, but brushed it off as another "Abby phase," since she had insisted she felt "absolutely dandy… nothing hinky here."

Suddenly, she took off running for the bathroom for the third time this morning. "Damn," she thought as she threw up in the sink once again. "Shouldn't have eaten that bagel earlier." Then, it suddenly dawned on her… no, wait. It couldn't be.

Abby grabbed her skull and crossbones purse and pushed the button for the elevator a bit excessively. As she walked through the bullpen hurriedly, she got stares from the MCRT team. Timothy McGee, her secret (due to Gibbs' rule number 12) boyfriend for the past several months, specifically stared her down. "Abs? You okay? Where are you going?"

"I need womanly things, McGee!" she snapped.

That made the man flush red, and the team left it at that, quickly getting back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Three minutes!" thought Abby, watching the white stick intently. The results of this simple test would change the course of her life. Three minutes, that was all it would take. One pink line. Abby gaped. No. It couldn't be. Her? Goth forensic scientist extraordinaire?... Pregnant?

"Oh God," was her first thought. "The sisters are going to kill me."

The next one alarmed her even more. "Oh, no. Gibbs is going to kill McGee!"

_Okay. Sorry. I know it's super short. Will try to update soon. Still working on "Tony's Surprise." Check it out!_


	2. Chapter 2

McGee walked into Abby's lab, wondering why he had received such a strange call from her. "Come down on your lunch hour," was all she said. He looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was following him, specifically Gibbs, and proceeded into the open door. "Abby? Hey, baby, what's up?"

Abby looked at him. Her Timmy. She hoped his reaction wouldn't warrant a kill and leave no forensic evidence type of reaction from her. "McGee." She stated business-like. Then she rushed into his arms. "Oh, Timmy."

"Abby? Abby? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Tim, I'm pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim woke up on Abby's futon in the face of a concerned Ducky. "Aah, Timothy my dear lad. You are awake."

"Hey Ducky," McGee replied uncertainly. Then it all came back to him. He was going to be a father.

Abby was in the next room over, on a chair, silently sobbing. Ducky was looking between the couple worriedly. He was the only one who knew of their ongoing relationship (as he had walked in the lab to find them kissing) and figured he probably knew what was going on at the moment.

McGee stood up and rushed over to Abby. "Abby, I'm sorry. I guess I was just surprised. Oh, honey. Don't cry." He gathered his black angel into his arms. "Abby, I love you so much."

At this point he looked at Ducky, who nodded his agreement. The week prior, McGee had talked to Ducky about his intentions to propose to Abby. Although McGee had planned on talking to Gibbs first, as he was like a father to both of them (and didn't know about their relationship), he figured this might just be a better time to propose.

Dropping down on one knee, McGee looked up at Abby. He pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket. "My dearest Abigail Scuito. You are the love of my life, and I am overjoyed to be having a child with you. Will you marry me?"

Abby's mind raced. She never thought she would want to be married. She was independent and loved it. Then she thought of her McGee. She could see herself growing old with him. Their love would never fade.

"Oh, Timmy." She replied, "I would be honored."

_Sorry about it being really short again. I wanted these chapters to stand alone. So, Gibbs and the team find out next chapter…? How will Gibbs react to Abby and McGee being together! Suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks to all who alerted/favorite/reviewed already. =)_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Gibbs said staring at Abby and McGee disconcertingly.

"Umm err, um, McGee has something to tell you, Bossman." Abby said sheepishly.

"McGee?" Gibbs' icy blue eyes stared his youngest agent down.

The whole team, Ducky and Jimmy included, was sitting around the Bullpen. Abby had requested a team "campfire" (as Tony called it) and there they were now.

Tim looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Err, Boss. We, err, have something to tell you guys."

"Yeah, McGee. I got that much." Gibbs said.

Tim took a deep breath. "Abby's pregnant, we're getting married." He let it all out in a whoosh.

Tony fell back in his seat. Jimmy gaped. Gibbs stared. Ducky smiled. Ziva smirked.

It was, of course, Tony who broke the ice.

"Probie and Abby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I… OW! Sorry Boss."

"What the hell, McGee?" Gibbs growled. "How long has this been going on underneath my nose? Come here."

McGee meekly walked over to Gibbs and grimaced as his head received the deserved wallop. Then he was surprised as he was pulled into a manly embrace. "Congratulations, Tim." Gibbs said.

"When's the wedding?" Ziva questioned docilely.

It was Abby who spoke up this time. "We were thinking sometime in June. Just enough time to plan, but not enough for me to really show."

Tim nodded and snatched Abby's hand. He was still surprised that he was living and breathing.

"Man Probie. You knock up Abby, tell Gibbs you're getting married, and you're not dead? How'd you do it?"

"Well, you see, Tony. First a man and woman must fall in love…" Tim began slowly. "When a man and woman love each other…"

Tony turned a deep purple and sputtered, "That's not what I meant, McLover! AGH! TMI TMI! I'm going to have nightmares!"

McGee grinned at Tony's obvious discomfort. Then became serious. "Umm guys? We have a couple questions to ask you…"

Abby started. "Ziva, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor."

Ziva looked surprised, then overjoyed. "I would, well, I would be honored Abby."

"Tony? I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Tim asked. "Jimmy, I would like for you to be one of my groomsmen."

Both excitedly agreed and started discussing the "bachelor party of the year." Gibbs and Ducky also agreed to walk Abby down the aisle, as her father had passed away some years ago.

The final question came from Abby. "Tony, Ziva, we were wondering if you would be the baby's godparents. I know this is all really fast, but you are the only people we would want."

Tony and Ziva heartily agreed.

Tony grinned widely. "I'm going to be an Uncle Tony!"

_Okay, I know all of these have been short. Idk what else to put in them, though. I'm not so good at the romance thing. Suggestions are welcome and loved. =) The actual wedding up next. I know it's going fast, but I want to get to the part with baby McGee._


End file.
